combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore
The M18A1 Claymore is an Operative Item and a powerful explosive mine. Overview Unlike the standard M16A1 Mine, Claymores are placed and remotely detonated - they cannot be triggered simply by stepping on them. It is also difficult to trigger them manually and prematurely, since each one has an incredible high amount of HP, due to their real-life C4 composition (a C4 can be shot multiple times without detonation). It would take multiple sniper shots and even several melee attacks in order to set one off. A single claymore is comparable to having three M16A1s clustered together in terms of damage. But as a single item, it provides instantaneous power support. An enemy caught within the blast radius of a claymore will likely be killed, regardless of their HP. This makes it a fairly efficient weapon to lure unsuspecting players into, especially in Quarantine, where the damage can kill even an Infected with relative ease. The claymore is not without its drawbacks, however. Setting it up requires patience, as priming it and planting it may take several moments to complete. Furthermore, it can be tricky to plant your claymore in a desired position, because unlike ordinary M16A1s, it does not follow your reticule. Rather, a claymore is placed directly in front of your feet, making precision difficult to gauge even for an experienced Operative. Lastly, it also suffers from a drawback of having a short range. One must be relatively close to a claymore for it to affect them, despite the raw power it packs. Furthermore, the claymore explodes in a 180-degree arc, creating a half-circle of damage ''in front ''of the claymore (and narrow avoiding the people behind it). Its blast radius, therefore, is far from all-encompassing. As mentioned in the description, the claymore has a frontal blast radius that covers an entire half circle to the front. The claymore also has a backward blast radius, but this is relatively miniscule. To remedy this, players often set M16A1 mines within proximity of a claymore, giving it a power boost as well as increasing its overall range and blast radius. Variants Trivia *The Claymore shares several similarities with the First Aid Kit, another Operative Item. #First, they are both held with two hands, even while sprinting. *They are both "placed," instead of thrown. *They both take up a large portion of the user's screen when wielded, but are relatively small and unassuming once played on the ground. *If the player's Claymore is detonated prematurely, using the transmitter will have no effect. *The user does not actually flip the switch on the transmitter when he/she activates it. Instead, the user just puts it away while the (existing) Claymore mine detonates. *The transmitter has the same portability and sprint animation as the Claymore, even though it's smaller and held with only one hand. *Scorpion uses the Claymore's transmitter to detonate the C4(s) in the Quarantine trailer. *The Claymore is the only mine that does not have a friendly indicator hovering above it. Furthermore, one does not say "planting a mine" when it is deployed. If, however, the enemy is using Caution , the claymore will be clearly marked to them with a red indicator. *One can make a claymore appear to float in mid-air by placing it on top of a destructible prop and then destroying it (the prop). *It is possible to get a Headshot kill with a Claymore. It is also possible to kill an Infected with a Claymore and get a headshot kill . *Like the Claymore in real life, "Front Toward Enemy" is embossed on the front surface of the mine. *In Kill Creek, if the player activated the Claymore and kept holding it while opening the train doors, their character will plant it under their feet and blow them up without the player letting go of their mouse button. Media Claymore draw.gif|The draw animation of the Claymore. Claymore plant.gif|The planting animation of the Claymore. Claymore detonate.gif|The detonating animation of the Claymore. Claymore sprint.gif|The sprint animation of the Claymore. Claymore (Front).jpg Claymore (Rear).jpg Combat-Arms 298.jpg Combat-Arms 50.jpg Category:Specialist Items Category:Explosive Category:CASH Category:Mine Category:Weapons Category:GP Category:GP Weapons Category:Operative Items Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common Category:2009